


in the morning i'll call you [Podfic]

by singinginmay



Series: A Reddie Podfic Christmas [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, English Accent, Holidays, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Canon, Post-Pennywise (IT), british accent, no one is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singinginmay/pseuds/singinginmay
Summary: Podfic of ‘in the morning i’ll call you’ by maximoffs.“New York?” Eddie asked, quickly, before he could stop himself.“Yeees? What about it?”“Do you want to come to New York. For Christmas. To spend it with me.”“Yeah,” Richie said.“I mean, I know you’re super busy and all, so—”“Shut your mouth, Eds. You’re sad and alone and in desperate need of company, so obviously I’m going to clear my incredibly busy schedule—the parties and the laughs and the orgies—to come hang out with you. It’ll be like, my very good deed of the year.”(Eddie and Richie realize neither of them needs to spend the holidays alone.)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: A Reddie Podfic Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035402
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	in the morning i'll call you [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in the morning i'll call you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678562) by [maximoffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximoffs/pseuds/maximoffs). 



> this story, although i feel it’s a getting together story that just so happens to have the holidays as an inciting incident, it gives me so many cosy christmas vibes that i simply adore it all the more for it.
> 
> this is part one of my little 'reddie podfic' christmas series - there will be one every tuesday before the big day :)

****

* * *

**Google MP3 Streaming and Download**

['in the morning i'll call you [Podfic]'](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Tc--y6AmFKBPrs8yq3p9F8h8MRDVBiaj/view?usp=sharing) (94.1MB) (Length: 1:22:15)

**Author's Note:**

> The song used in this is [Underneath the Tree](https://youtu.be/EM2Fnp_qnE8) by Kelly Clarkson.
> 
> thank you so much to [maximoffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximoffs/pseuds/maximoffs) for letting me recording this! x
> 
> [tumblr post](https://singinginmay.tumblr.com/post/636292925310074880/in-the-morning-ill-call-you-podfic-written-by)


End file.
